Hurricane Lester
by WizardsWoman
Summary: As hurricane Lester approaches Ranger has to deal with his own hurricane. Light language.


This little one shot is not making light of Hurricane Lester, but is being told because my man is excited that something is named after him. My thoughts and prayers are with the people of Hawaii. Thank you Rainbow and Olivia for reading this for me since I can't. All characters belong to JE. Mistakes are mine. Sorry I haven't been around but I'm still trying to write but with bad vision at the moment it is difficult.

Hurricane Lester

Ranger's POV

I got out of Miami in time to beat the hurricane and made it home late yesterday evening. Babe picked me up from the airport but wasn't talking to me. "Why?" You ask, she was not talking to me because Julie was not talking to me. Julie wasn't talking to me because I told her to stay with her parents even though there was a hurricane or maybe a tropical storm heading for Florida named Hermine.

Even though Steph and I had been doing the relationship thing for the last six months, she opted to stay at her apartment last night and declined a night of Ranger induced orgasms. Yeah, she was pissed.

This morning I discovered Ella wasn't speaking to me either. What was it with women? Did they all stick together? Good thing I could handle being on my own.

After my workout and shower, I made my way to my office and the mountain of paperwork that I knew would be waiting on me. I started working on all of this shit before the morning meeting and would be buried under it for the next several hours.

The meeting was brief, I noted that my primo wasn't present. "Where is Lester?"

"Probably heading to Hawaii," someone replied but I didn't see who.

Tank spoke, "I believe he is out with Steph at the moment."

When the meeting was over, I returned to my office and the never ending paperwork. As I worked I muttered to myself 'what else could happen today.' Shit! I hadn't uttered those words in years after hearing my mother tell me to never ask that.

Around lunchtime I still hadn't seen Steph or Lester. I sent a quick text to Lester asking where they were.

"Pulling in the garage. Did you know there is a hurricane named after me?"

I didn't bother to reply. My mouth got me this time. I pinched the bridge of my nose knowing what the rest of the day would be like.

As I continued working on the finally dwindling mountain, my office phone rang. "Rangeman, Mañoso."

"Hi mom."

"No mom, I haven't seen Lester."

"He did what?"

"Started a fucking facebook page?"

"Sorry mom, I'll try to watch my mouth."

"Sorry mom, I'm not copping an attitude with you."

"Listen mom, I gotta go, Pierre walked in my office and needs me," I always call Tank 'Pierre' when speaking to my mom, because she hated our street names.

"Report."

"Lester and Bomber are back. Would you like to talk to Lester?" He asked.

"Last I knew he wasn't speaking to me, since I told him he could not have a comic book club here. What has he done?" I said.

"Where do you want me to start?" Tank asked.

I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose again for the second time today all because of Lester. "Pick a spot."

"He is in the gym asking all the guys if they would like his autograph."

"I don't think I want to know why," was all I could come up with.

"He claims he is going to be famous and there is even a hurricane named after him."

"So I heard. Tank, what is on your agenda today?"

"Well nothing at the moment, I cleared my schedule because I had a feeling I was going to be assembling a shipping crate."

Just what I needed my office phone ringing again. "Rangeman, Mañoso."

"Hi mom," I knew it had to do with my primo.

"He sent abuela Rose a suggestion of liking his facebook page five times."

"In ten minutes. I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Sorry mom. Yeah I know I used that word again. I'm a grown man, you don't..."

"No ma'am. You don't need to come here and wash my mouth out and straighten out my attitude."

Now my mom may be five foot nothing, but I knew better than to talk back to her. She'd still kick my ass and I would let her because I respect her that much.

"Yes mom, we will be there for dinner on Friday. Hopefully Stephanie will be speaking to me by then too. Gotta go," then hung up the phone.

"Tank can you double time it on that crate?"

"Sure thing Rangeman," he told me before leaving my office.

I opened my laptop to type out a shipping label and arrange for pickup, then typed up some instructions.

My plan was set.

Making a quick call to Bobby, "What is your schedule like today?"

"I'm helping Tank at the moment, then I need to get a tranquilizer ready. Whatcha needing?"

"You already have it covered. Brown, you're a good man."

Based on the lack of communication from Babe, I deduced she was still not talking to me. I glanced out into the cube farm and saw her running searches. With the way she was bouncing around in her area, I'd venture to guess she and Lester had doughnuts while they were out picking up skips.

Needing a bit of a break, I walked to her cube. I saw her rubbing the back of her neck before she spotted me. "Would you like for me to rub your neck?"

"No, you rubbing my neck leads to us going to the seventh floor and I'm still mad at you."

Later today I would convince her to forgive me, for now, I needed to let her know our plans on Friday. "We have been asked to dinner at mom and dad's on Friday. Can we make it?"

"Of course we can. Do you think I'd pass up your mom's cooking?" About that time her beast that resides in her stomach gave it's opinion.

"Babe, have you eaten?"

She blushed and I knew what her answer would be. "This morning, Les brought me doughnuts. Did you know there is a hurricane named after him?"

"Babe."

My use of the word 'Babe' had multiple meanings. This time it meant, you really ate that shit for breakfast and yeah I heard.

I escorted her to the kitchen, grabbed us a couple sandwiches and waters out of the fridge. We ate in silence except for her moaning over 'health food' that 'doesn't pass her lips' except when made by Ella.

Usually in the office we kept our PDAs to a minimum, but with the kind of day I was having I tried for and received a kiss that let me know she wasn't quite as mad as she let on. After her kiss, I was able to smile on my way back to my office. It just wouldn't last long.

As I walked in my office, the phone was ringing... again.

"Rangeman, Mañoso."

"Hi mom." If I had been half the man I thought I was, I would have just beat my head on my desk. I decided I needed to beat Lester's against the desk instead.

"Okay, calm down mom. Lester sent you a facebook friend request and suggested you like that same page as abuela?"

"Mom, I will handle him, in the meantime, block him."

"No mom, reporting him to the facebook police won't get him arrested."

Some days, I hated my life, today was turning into one of those... Quickly.

"Mom, I'll handle him. Love you too mom. Bye."

I called Tank's cell. "Tell me that crate is ready."

"Just finished it."

"Good, you and Brown get up here ASAP. I'll get our hurricane here."

I paged Les, "Santos, my office now!"

At least he was prompt. Two minutes later he stepped into my office. "Do you want my autograph?"

I resisted what would have been my third time today pinching the bridge of my nose and raised an eyebrow at him instead.

"Did you know that Hurricane Lester is chasing another hurricane? Hurricane Madeline. Could you imagine if they got together? It could be Lesline."

Thank heavens Tank and Bobby came in when they did. I was ready to actually beat Les' head against my desk as I had dreamed earlier.

"Hey guys, did you hear... What the hell Bobby?"

Ten minutes later Tank was finishing up the last of the screws for the crate. I attached the shipping label.

 **Somewhere over Oahu 24hrs. Later**

A plane flying low ahead of the hurricanes pushed a crate and parachute out of the back. The crate landed near a church.

The minister looked at the label then opened the packing slip and began to read.

 _Open when hurricanes approach, contents may steer hurricanes away from shore. Has capabilities of hot air and hurricanes speed wind. Use caution._

 **Back in Trenton**

"Ranger, Lester is missing."

"Babe."

A/N: A guest reviewer asked why Steph and Ella were mad at Ranger. Answer is because Julie is mad at him. Us girls stick together. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
